1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to resource management, and more specifically, the invention relates to an event suppression tool. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a tool that allows temporarily suppressing actions for events received for certain resources during specified times.
2. Background Art
When out of target situations arise (e.g. file system full, server down) on resources that are being managed, monitoring functions generate events which are sent to the event management system. The events contain information about the situation and the affected resource. The event management system is responsible for driving the necessary actions required to correct the situation.
The actions that the event management system can take fall into five areas: display the event to an operator monitoring an event management console, generate a problem ticket for the event, notify someone of the situation, drive an automated recovery action, and forward the event to another event management system.
There are times when events from certain resources do not require the standard actions. This may be due to the business status of the resource (for example, resource not yet in production) or due to change activity. In these cases, it is desirable to suppress the standard actions in order to save resources and not interfere with the activity that is taking place on the resource. For example, when a scheduled change takes place on a resource that includes taking down an application while a patch is being installed, it is undesirable for the Event Management system to try to restart that application or to notify operations to take action to recover it.